sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Karolyn the Cat/@comment-30887126-20181008075500
I'm critiquing this because you made a blog post asking for it. Before I start, just know that you don't have to listen to this critique. I really like your characters, but I'm just trying to share some wisdom on how I would make them better. I might be a bit blunt, so please don't get offended. First of all, I'm really liking the design, it fits really well with the rest of her and manages to be simple but effective. The only thing that isn't 100% is the colour of her clothes, purple and orange together communicate a sort of punkishness and that combined with teal is a very spacey, futuristic and punkish colour scheme. Now I know next to nothing about her personality, but I can at least tell that she isn't the elements that I stated above. I'd suggest making the purple a bit lighter and the orange into maybe a coral or pink, those colours blend a lot better. Personality wise, she's pretty samey. Maybe only I think this is a problem, but most of your characters nearly the same personalities, and to make it worse, you usually only use two words to describe their personalities. Eighty-five percent of your characters have the word 'energetic' in their two-word descriptions and only one of them actually has a personality section. I think that this section of your page should be 1-2 paragraphs long; you see, a distinct disposition is just as important as a distinct design. It allows you to create more unique scenarios and let your creativity shine. Here's a test: line up your character's personalities without their names, and then try to guess which is which. If you can't do it very well, then there's a problem. Moving on, we have powers. You haven 't stated Karolyn's powers yet, but the categories on her page say that she is a fly type character, she can teleport, and that she's telepathic. Now I'm going to give you the better of the doubt and assume that you didn't get pranked by another wiki user. Her teleportation and telepathy powers are fine, but she doesn't look that way at first glance and powers aren't common in the Sonic Boom universe. I'd say make her look fit for her powers, you can take inspiration from Gold the Tenrec, another telepathic Archie character, or give her different powers. Karolyn, to me at least, looks like a girl who has enhanced senses, or a weapon of some sort. Not saying you absolutely HAVE to, but just some suggestions. Backstory: Pretty much non-existent, I'll write this section when you actually have a back story. Trivia: That ain't trivia, some of it goes in her 'personality section' and others in her 'concepts and creation'. You can look at my article on OC creation here, I'll talk more in-depth about the points I mentioned here. I give her a 3/10, I like her design but nothing else is really there or anything, just keep adding and then I'll think about reviewing her again.